Hepatitis B virus (HBV) is a small, enveloped DNA virus that causes both acute and chronic liver diseases. Chronic HBV infection, a serious health problem in many Asian countries, often results in cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC).
Deletion mutations in the Pre-S region of the HBV genome are found to be associated with an increased risk of cirrhosis and HCC. See Chen et al., Gastroenterology 133:1466-1474 (2007) and Ito et al., J. Gastroenterol. 42:837-844 (2007). It has been suggested that such deletions help HBV escape from host immune surveillance and enhance its transforming capacity. See Wang et al., Hepatology, 41:761-770 (2005).
Thus, there is a need to develop a rapid and accurate method for detecting deletions in the HBV Pre-S region, thereby assessing a HBV carrier's risk of developing cirrhosis/HCC.